This invention relates to the monitoring of temperature within a vessel, particularly vessels used for the long term storage of or transfer of nuclear fuel materials.
In detecting outside a vessel a change in the temperature inside the vessel it is known to use a temperature probe to measure the temperature of the external surface of the vessel; to use an infra-red detector responsive to the surface temperature of the vessel; to receive outside the vessel radio signals from a temperature detection system in the vessel.
The suitability of these known methods is in doubt especially in terms of long term storage of nuclear fuel materials.